Una y otra vez
by akaraamyku
Summary: En el más crudo invierno, Ryou y Bakura solo pueden pensar en dos sentimientos: odio o amor. El pequeño albino aun no puede superar la tragedia de perder a Bakura. El sabe que no esta loco, pero los demás, piensan lo contrario...


_You better crawl on your knees…_

En un frío día de invierno, el cielo mostraba sus pálidos colores sobre el anochecer. Los pequeños copos de nieve caían sobre el suelo. Él lo observaba por la ventana y las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro.

-¿como puedes hacerme todo esto?

Por primera vez sentía odio hacia alguien, lágrimas de odio y de tristeza. Y aquellos escalofríos que no solo de frío eran, si no de temor.

-no puedo más con esto-pensó incorporándose del sofá y de aquel dolor tan fuerte, cayó al suelo. Apretó sus manos y ojos.

-sufre… eres mío, tu, me perteneces…-decía una parte oscura de él

-¡NO! –Gritó desde la soledad de su casa –aléjate...-masculló-tú…

-tu… ¡no puedes decir que debo hacer!-exclamó- entendiste… ¿Ryou?

Él no tenía más fuerzas para seguir luchando…

_The next time you say that you love me…_

Se suponía que todo estaría mejor. Ya no debería estar pasando por esto. Ya no podía pasar por esto. Mientras estaba en ese sofá, casi inconsciente, podía ver la sonrisa sádica de su parte oscura.

_Fall on your knees, because this time I won't be so kind_

El albino más pequeño, extendía la mano en busca de alguien que la tomase y le dijera que todo estaría bien. Podía ver a su Yami parado alado de el.

-Ayúdame…Bakura…- lagrimas brotaron de los ojos chocolate de Ryou, Esa silueta, que se veía borrosa al lado de Ryou, parecía alejarse cada vez más, después ya no se vio nada. Ryou estaba desmayado, solo, en aquel sofá.

_Can't you see that this is life and life is killing me?_

Al abrir los ojos, el ambiente había cambiado. El azul pálido de las paredes, había cambiado por unas paredes completamente blancas.

Ryou se exalto un poco, cerro los ojos y un dolor de cabeza lo domino.

Ya había estado ahí, en un hospital…

Al abrir los ojos, e incorporarse de nuevo, pudo ver rostros familiares.

Yugi, Yami y Joey estaban a lado de el.

-Ryou, ¿por qué lo volviste hacer?- pregunto Joey.

¿Volver hacer que? Volteo la cabeza y pudo ver unas vendas en sus brazos.

-Yo no lo hice. No esta vez. Fue Bakura.-

Los demás se voltearon a ver. Yami suspiro.

-Ryou, Bakura se fue desde hace tiempo. Debes empezar a responsabilizarte…-

Ryou rápidamente empezó a llorar, -¡No se ha ido! ¡El volvió! ¡El me hizo esto!

Los amigos de Ryou decidieron salir del cuarto, no querían exaltarlo mas, no era bueno para su salud.

-Pobre Ryou, realmente le agarro cariño a su parte oscura…- dijo Yugi.

-Si, lo que no entiendo es hasta donde llegará su obsesión. Su brazo, traía una B, que claramente fue hecha por el con algún objeto filoso. Temo que caiga en una depresión…-

_Is it yours? Is it mine?_

Ryou con un pálido rostro de miedo miraba sus pobres manos. Y su mirada agachada, pensando en él. No era él, no era Bakura, dos almas en un solo cuerpo, no podía cargar con tanto.

-no… yo, ya no puedo más…

_Our sky fell down tonight, to wash away our pain_

Ryou se encontraba dormido en aquella noche invernal. El pobre albino no dejaba de temblar. Y bajó su inocente subconsciente, un sueño pasaba por su mente.

Caminaba en las calles de la ciudad. Una extraña presencia se apoderó de él y volteó hacia atrás. Ahí estaba él.

-Bakura…-dijo Ryou-¿que haces aquí?

Bakura lo miraba con preocupación

-¿que pasa?-le preguntaba ingenuo

-quiero salvarte…

-¿salvarme? ¿Pero de que?

-eres…-dijo tomándole su pequeña mano a Ryou-tan… tierno-le susurró

Ante esto, Ryou lo abrazó

-no te preocupes… estoy aquí-dijo Bakura

En ese momento, despertó

-un sueño… solo fue un sueño… que jamás pasará

_Tell me, over and over and over and over and over again_

El chico despertó al día siguiente, solo una noche bastó para estar ahí. Iba saliendo de su habitación y ahí estaban sus amigos.

-no lo hagas de nuevo Ryou. Por favor…-le dijo yami y se fueron

Abordó un autobús hacia su departamento, evitando la fatiga de caminar. Pensaba en Bakura cuando, por la ventana, lo vio pasar

-¡Bakura!-gritó y la gente lo volteo a ver. Incluso, la madre y su hija que iban atrás de él, se cambiaron de lugar.

Ryou confundido corrió hacia la puerta para salir

-¡muchacho que haces!-exclamó el conductor

Sin embargo, Ryou lo ignoró y valientemente saltó del autobús, todos asombrados vieron al chico caer al pavimento y este, por más golpeado que resultó, continuó corriendo hacia donde había visto a Bakura, al llegar, no se encontraba nadie.

-Bakura…-susurraron sus labios y miró su propio cuerpo raspado-¡dime! ¡Dímelo Bakura! ¡Dímelo! ¿Quienes somos realmente? ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¡Dímelo!-dijeron sus pensamientos

_It never was time for us; it never was time to let me in_

Decidió caminar, ya faltaba poco para llegar a su departamento. Subió por un elevador

-nunca tuviste tiempo para comprenderme, para comprender tu pobre luz que se apaga… cada vez más…

-y la oscuridad que incrementa-le dijo Bakura

-¿eras tu?

Mas Bakura cambiando de tema, le dijo

-¿no has entendido verdad? Tú y yo seremos uno o… ya lo somos

_Show me, over and over and over and over and over again_

-muéstrame tu voluntad Bakura, ¿que es lo que quieres de mí?-sollozó

-te quiero a ti Ryou, lo quiero todo de ti, quiero tu ultimo gramo de tu ser, toda tu ternura-

Ryou al escuchar esto, recordó aquel sueño y Bakura le tomó el brazo donde se encontraba la B.

-toma esto como un signo, una muestra de mi

-pero…

-solo calla, ven conmigo…

_It never was time for us; it never was time to let me in_

Ryou comenzó a temblar de nuevo, los nervios comenzaron a dominarlo.

-no temas…-le susurró Bakura al oído y abrazó a su pequeño Ryou

Este se quedó paralizado, totalmente asustado. No sabía como reaccionar. Por fin, alguien le mostraba algo de compasión y quien más si no, su enemigo, un momento extraño para él.

_You better see how evil you can be, when you see my evil smile_

Bakura lo abrazaba cada vez más, y una de sus manos, tomó el cuello de Ryou y comenzó a ahorcarlo.

-tra…idor...-masculló Ryou

-¡mi mayor deseo es desaparecerte!-gritó Bakura y lo ahorcó más

Ryou no podía respirar, y entre una mirada borrosa, veía a su oscuridad sonreír y burlarse de él.

_It's the one that you'll remember when I am not so kind_

Cayo sobre sus rodillas, solo quería llorar. Y ahí estaba el pobre albino llorando. ¿Por qué Bakura tenia que ser así con el?

Se levanto y miro hacia la ventana, ¿qué tal si se aventaba? A nadie le importaría… ¿a quien podría importarle? El solo era un desperdicio. Por eso Bakura se había ido…

-quizás, sea feliz- pensó Ryou, observando detenidamente a los carros.

Su celular empezó a vibrar. Ryou seco las lagrimas, tenia que fingir que todo estaba bien, si no, iban a volver a cuestionarlo.

-¿Si?-

-Ryou, ¿cómo estas? – era Yami.

-Bien…-

Se podía oír que Yami estaba platicando con alguien, solo se oían sus murmuros.

-Ryou, te quiero presentar alguien. Tienes que venir.-

-Yami…-

-En un rato vienes aquí a mi casa, te esperamos. Adiós-

Sin dejar que Ryou respondiese, colgó. ¿Qué era lo que Yami quería? No le quedaba de otra, debía hacer lo que su amigo dijese. Siempre era lo mismo. El no tenía ni voz ni voto.

Abrió la puerta de su departamento, un aire frió se coló por sus huesos. Sin prender la luz busco su abrigo y salio de la casa.

_Can't you see that this is death and death is saving me?_

Mientras atravesaba las calles, miro hacia una ventana. Le pareció ver alguien muy parecido a él. Miro detenidamente… ¡era Bakura!

Ryou se quedo congelado, no podía moverse. Al desaparecer la imagen de su Yami, un conductor se bajo bastante furioso de su carro.

-ten mas cuidado niño, casi te mato- gritaba el conductor

Ryou solo afirmo con la cabeza y siguió caminando.

Al llegar a la casa de Yami le entro un pánico inesperado. Toco la puerta e inmediatamente Yami lo invito a pasar.

En el sofá había un señor sentado. Llevaba una placa en su camisa, pero Ryou no podía distinguir bien las letras.

_D. Dn. Psi. _Era lo único que podía ver. El señor le dio su mejor sonrisa.

-Ryou, el es el Doctor Dean, es psicólogo.-

_No, un psicólogo no. ¡No estoy loco!_ Ryou le dio una débil sonrisa al doctor. No quería ser inspeccionado, no era el una persona con problemas…

_I say burn all your bridges while you still have control of the flame_

El doctor lo invito a sentarse al lado de el. Ryou se sintió incomodo. La manera en la que este señor lo trataba no era normal.

-No estoy loco- dijo Ryou secamente

El doctor solo le acaricio el cabello. Volteo a ver a Yami, -espero que no le importe si nos deja solo- Yami respondió que no, y dijo que volvería en un rato. Ryou con los ojos le gritaba desesperadamente a Yami que volviera pronto…

-Eres el paciente mas lindo que he tenido- dijo el doctor.

-Bakura…el me dice que soy lindo-

-¿Bakura?- el doctor se acercaba más a Ryou. Mientras tanto, Ryou solo podía ver al suelo, no quería toparse con los ojos miel del doctor.

-Si…el y yo…-

-Tus amigos ya me contaron, estas teniendo alucinaciones. La falta de cariño te ha hecho inventarte romances imaginables.-

Ryou comenzó a llorar, esta vez de rabia. –Bakura si existe. Sin embargo el no me quiere…- dijo, sollozando.

El doctor lo abrazo. Ryou inmediatamente se paro, y se fue hacia una pared. El doctor lo siguió, como si Ryou fuera su presa. Ryou había elegido un lugar equivocado, ahora estaba arrinconado.

Dean lo beso, primero en los labios, luego en el cuello. Ryou pateaba y gritaba, pero no podía contra aquel hombre.

_I know it's hard but you..._

Cuando Yami llego, no podía respirar. Aquella escena era algo que jamás se hubiera esperado. Ahí en el suelo, estaba el doctor, muerto. La sangre brotaba y formaba un charco debajo de su cuerpo sin vida.

Se podía ver una B en la frente del doctor.

Yami volteo a ver a Ryou, -¿Por qué hiciste eso?- le grito Yami a Ryou.

-El trato de abusar de mi…y…y Bakura vino, le dije que se detuviera, pero no lo hizo-

-¡Ryou! Estoy harto. Cuando entenderás que Bakura se fue, probablemente este muerto. No vendrá, ya no existe. ¡Todo lo imaginas! El te iba ayudar, y ve, lo mataste-

Ryou salio corriendo de la casa, al voltear vio a Bakura recargado en un poste de luz.

-eres mío, de nadie mas. No se que se creía ese hombre. Nadie te puede tocar-

_Tell me, over and over and over and over and over again_

-Bakura…no me abandones- suplico el albino

-No lo haré, pequeño- Bakura se acerco y tomo en sus brazos a Ryou.

_It never was time for us; it never was time to let me in_

-No quiero que te vayas…nunca-

-No te puedo prometer eso…- dijo Bakura

Ryou se alejo de su parte oscura, no entendía nada, todo era tan complicado.

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó sollozando.

Demasiado tarde. Bakura nuevamente había desaparecido.

-quizás todo sea una ilusión…pero sus brazos…- se empezaba a cuestionar Ryou.

-Bakura…te necesito tanto.- le contaba a las estrellas. – no se en donde estas, pero te necesito.-

_Show me, over and over and over and over and over again_

Corrió, se alejo de aquella casa, testigo de un crimen. Fue a su apartamento, y fue a la cocina. Abrió un cajón, en donde estaban todos los objetos brillosos…filosos. Tomo un cuchillo, y junto a la B que estaba en su brazo, empezó a escribir una R. Dolía…pero se iba acostumbrando al dolor que provocaba el cuchillo cuando entraba en su piel. Sangraba…pero nada importaba.

_You're hard and to the point_

-quizás, estemos juntos- decía Ryou, mientras continuaba con ese atentado contra su cuerpo.

Una voz detrás de el, le empezaba a susurrar –continua-

_Tell me, over and over and over and over and over again_

-¿que quieres de mi Bakura? ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer? –exclamaba Ryou.

-si te dijera que vinieras del otro lado. Un lugar denominado muerte, ¿vendrías conmigo?-

Ryou afirmo. Tomo el cuchillo y se hizo cortadas mortales…

_Parecía que los suicidios habían parado en nuestra comunidad. Pero ayer, a las 10:00 PM, se encontró el cuerpo de un joven, llamado Ryou Bakura, en su apartamento. La causa de su suicidio aun no se sabe, pero en su brazo se encontró una letra, "R" que aun se esta buscando el significado de esta. También se encontró un signo "&" a lado de una "B". Se sabe que el joven vivía solo y que antes había tenido una pelea con uno de sus amigos, Yami. Se dice que Ryou Bakura padecía de sus facultades mentales…_

-Ahora soy feliz Bakura…-pensaba mirando las cicatrices que habían marcado su vida-ya nada podrá separarnos…

_TELL ME, OVER AND OVER AND OVER AND OVER AND OVER AGAIN_

_IT NEVER WAS TIME FOR US, IT NEVER WAS TIME TO LET ME IN_

_SHOW ME, OVER AND OVER AND OVER AND OVER AND OVER AGAIN_

_IT NEVER WAS TIME FOR US, IT NEVER WAS TIME TO LET ME IN…_


End file.
